XxAbiNolanxX
XxAbiNolanxX was a houseguest on Big Brother 2. Biography Abi entered the game by being a underdog the majority of the time. She barely had any alliances by the start, and many didn't view her as a threat early on in the game. However because of the threat of being on the block she was able to beast it out in the very first Temptation Immunity, showing her fellow houseguests she was not who they thought she was. Because of this Jour put her on the block as a pawn or a potential target if his first was vetoed. However she proved herself again by winning the Power of Veto and saving herself once again. Because of her becoming a target in the house she competed in the next Temptation Immunity, and won again, making her immune another week. She was put on the block once again the following week, and barely survived when the vote tied, staying against Sal in a 5 - 5 - 0 vote. She was put on the block again two weeks later, but won the Power of Veto and saved herself once again. Right after that she was put on the block AGAIN put was able to win the Power of Veto saving herself, making many people worried that she was going to do this until the finals and would win. Luckily for her, her allies won Head of Household after Head of Household. She even won a Head of Household, getting out Qay, who she viewed as a flipper and needed to go home. She was put on the block the next week but stayed after making a deal with Riley, keeping herself in a tied 1 - 1 vote, with her shockingly staying against Straw. Jour quickly saw her as the one thing that could cost him the game. Putting him up in the final 4, but she took home the Power of Veto saving herself once again, and evicting one of the people against her, Sun. In the final 3, she was dead set on winning the final Head of Household and evicting Jour, knowing if he won he was most likely evicting her. In the part three it was her against Jour, with her being the one that won the part one. She was able to overcome against Jour and won against him with two more questions correct against him. Jour made a final plea, but Abi, very sadly evicted him knowing she would lose against him while Riley had no chance at all. In the jury voting, the jury (mostly) saw the greatness of her game and how much she deserved to win, with her taking the win and becoming the second winner of Big Brother Stellar Studios, and being known as a very deserving winner. Host Opinion Abi was one of the very best houseguests this season. She was a threat the entire time, but was able to overcome the obstacles of being one, and was able to make it far in and winning. Even with people against her she came out on top against them against all odds, with her being in the minority. We enjoyed her presence and we loved her game. Good luck in future endeavors Abi, you deserve it! Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Abi holds the record for most competition wins, with eight. ** This record has been broken by Emeraldize who has 9 comp wins in a single season. * Abi was the second winner of Big Brother Stellar Studios * Abi was the second female winner. * Abi only voted in the minority two times. * Abi casted two sole votes. * Abi both times she was the post veto nominee, she survived a tie. * Abi vetoed herself off the block four times. * Abi was the first person to ever win a temptation competition. Category:HouseGuests Season 2 Category:BB2 Finalists Category:1st Place Category:Winners